sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Liebe siegt
In Die Liebe siegt bereitet sich Chibiusa vor, in die Zukunft zurückzukehren, während der letzte überlebende Dämon nach Reinen Herzen trachtet. Handlung Chibiusa bekommt aus der Zukunft einen Brief von ihrer Mutter, in dem sie gebeten wird, wieder in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren. Bunny, die von Chibiusa darüber informiert wurde, trifft sich mit ihren Freundinnen Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako sowie den beiden Mondkatzen Luna und Artemis am Hikawa-Tempel, um mit ihnen darüber zu diskutieren. Sie sind sich einig, dass Chibiusa Sehnsucht nach ihren Eltern habe, sich aber nicht, ihren Wunsch gegenüber den anderen einzugestehen. Um ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen, kommen sie überein, eine Abschiedsparty für Chibiusa zu organisieren. Chibiusa selbst ist zwiegespalten, da dies hieße, sie könne ins Tokio des 20. Jahrhunderts nicht mehr zurückkehren. Als sie von den Plänen über die ihr gewidmete Abschiedsfeier erfährt, nimmt Chibiusa an, die anderen möchten sie loswerden, und sie wäre gänzlich ohne Freunde. Die Aufmunterung, die sie von Mamoru erfährt, hält auch nur kurz an und sie versinkt wieder in Selbstmitleid. Bei der Feier, die in Mamorus Wohnung abgehalten wird, bekommt Chibiusa von jedem Mädchen noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk: Makoto überreicht ihr Selbstgebackenes, von Ami eine Lerndiskette mit Spielen, von Rei eine Kassette mit selbstgesungenen und -komponierten Liedern und von Minako ein Fotoalbum mit vielen gemeinsamen Schnappschüssen. Bunnys Geschenk stellt einen Häschen-Rucksack dar, den sie liebevoll in Handarbeit aus ihrer alten Lieblingsjacke als Kind genäht hat. Als Chibiusa Bunny und Rei über das Aussehen des Rucksacks (Rei hielt das Häschen zuerst für ein Hündchen) in gewohnter Manier streiten, sehnt sich Chibiusa, auch eine Freundschaft zu haben. Bei der eigentlichen Verabschiedung bittet Chibiusa die anderen nicht mit ihr in den Park zu kommen, da ihr der Abschied sonst nur unnötig schwerer fiele. Als Chibiusa ihren Raum-Zeit-Schlüssel beschwört und in das Portal hochgehoben wird, hält es Bunny nicht mehr aus und rennt zu ihr. Mit Tränen in den Augen verabschiedet sie sich von ihrer zukünftigen Tochter und wünscht ihr alles Gute und viel Kraft für die Zukunft. Nachdem Chibiusa verschwunden ist, müssen sich die Sailor Kriegerinnen und Tuxedo Mask einen neuen Kampf stellen. Rangy, der letzte überlebende Dämon, stiehlt mit einer eigens gebauten Apparatur die Reinen Herzen der Menschen. Zudem ist Rangy außerordentlich stark und schafft es mühelos die Angriffe der Kriegerinnen zu parieren. Als sie Sailor Moon im Würgegriff hält, fällt plötzlich Sailor Chibi Moon vom Himmel auf den Dämon herab. Kurz bevor Chibi Moon Kristall-Tokio erreicht hatte, machte sie kehrt und schickte lediglich ihr Spielzeug Luna P mit den Geschenken in die Heimat. Sailor Moon revanchiert sich für die Rettung, verhindert, dass ihre zukünftige Tochter in Gefahr gerät und vernichtet Rangy mit der Macht der Liebe. Das Sailor Team ist überrascht, aber auch sehr froh, Sailor Chibi Moon so schnell wieder zu sehen. Vom Himmel fällt ein erneuter Brief von Neo-Königin Serenity, in der sie den anderen für die Geschenke dankt und ihrer Tochter mitteilt, sie könne jederzeit - wenn sie sich bereit fühle, nach Hause kommen. Besetzung Trivia * Dies ist die einzige Folge von Sailor Moon S, in der Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun keinen Auftritt haben. * Dies ist die letzte Folge, in der Sukehiro Tomita das Drehbuch verfasste. 127 en:Self-Awareness as a Senshi! Strength Lies in the Pure Heart pl:Samoświadomość bycia wojowniczką! Siła tkwi w czystym sercu